


hogwarts, a history !

by sapphskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Werewolf Chan, animagus seungmin, established chanlix, kitty lix not literally he just is alwaysa kitty, metamorphmagus jisung, minbin are enemies...or are they, seer jeongin, seungsung are frenemies lol, short scenarios !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphskies/pseuds/sapphskies
Summary: ═ ∘♡༉∘ ═ϟ a series of events that ensue when 8 weirdos are placed in a fictional landscape of wizardry and charm.[ slow updates, short chapters, chapters can be read in any order ] !
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Potion Brewing

Han Jisung certainly wasn’t someone that ever paid his full attention to professors during lessons. His jaded appearance and drained eyes were enough to say so, since he never felt the need to hide his sheer monotony, which never worked well in his favour and often resulted in him losing points for his house – to which his fellow Gryffindors would simultaneously turn to direct seething glares into his skull.

Kim Seungmin shared a few classes with Jisung, which meant that he could vehemently testify that the scraggily boy was most definitely lazy and indisputably annoying. The thing was, he usually got his work done, his grades were a bit above average, and he scored amazingly during examinations. Unlike many of the other kids in class, Seungmin included, Jisung didn’t seem too fearful about the upcoming OWL’s or the impending pressure and underlying threats their professors would throw their way.

But no. He still didn’t listen in on lessons, he still left work till the last minute, and he just had to be Seungmin’s partner in Potions. Decidedly, Jisung’s vendetta against Potions reigned stronger than towards any other subject. Not even Herbology; and they had been introduced to the subject by dealing with Mandrakes of all things – aren’t plants supposed to be calming?

Was it the fact that the subject seemed to be ‘Slytherin-dominated’ as they say, or the fact that Snape was a pain to deal with so early in the morning, Seungmin didn’t know. All he’d wanted was to get the work done, but alas…

‘Jisung!’ Seungmin smacks the top of said boy’s head with his long cloak, the steam from the excessive potion brewing having condensed into his hair, leaving it looking more unkempt and dewier than usual. As Jisung looks up, seemingly feeling like the hole he’d already dug for himself wasn’t deep enough, he snorts and points up at the unamused boy’s face.

‘Dude, at least lose the glasses. It keeps fogging up.’ Jisung chuckles as he remarks, eyes still half-shut as he lays his head in his arms comfortably.

‘Some of us don’t have good eyesight and have to work fast enough to make up for their lazy partner,’ Seungmin mutters grittily ‘as much as I’d lack to pretend like you’re not here, please, at least try to do something useful.’

Jisung scoffs airily ‘Jeez, that’s kind of selfish, Seungmin.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Yeah, that’s right. You haven’t even asked why I’m so tired today. Or, about the fact that I’ve been in quidditch practice, for like, this whole week. And I’ve been–,’

‘Stop talking,’ Seungmin groans, rubbing at his glasses again with the cloth of his dark robes, the smell of moonstone diluting his senses ‘we all have shit to do, Han, it’s not just you.’

‘Spoken like a true Ravenclaw.’ Jisung rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, putting on a voice ‘ _Ohh, I’m Kim Seungmin, and I pretend like I’m an empath when I spend half of the time yelling at people!_ ’

‘Kim and Han. If I turn to see that you’re slacking off again, it’ll be 20 points out of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor each.’ Snape, their sardonic Potions professor bellows from where he’s standing a few feet away, blatant frown, downturned features, and greasy hair as prominent as ever.

Just as Jisung is about to retaliate, Seungmin pushes him back ‘Don’t. The potion’s almost completely purple now, get the powdered unicorn horn so we can get this over with.’

‘For a potion that’s meant to be calming, you sure are grouchy today.’ Jisung doesn’t realise it, but his blue hair shifts to black as he says so, an unconscious shift that he hadn’t really managed to control seeing as he usually used his metamorphmagi abilities sporadically.

Seungmin ignores the remark, simply pushing the boy off to the side so he could get the task done. A deep burst of tire and exhaust settles into his chest as he moves to settle onto the stool while the concoction in their pot swirls and bubbles vehemently, its contents sending the boy into a reverie that he finally allows himself to submit to.

The class for that day had been surrounded around concocting the ‘Draught of Peace’- a potion which relieves anxiety and agitation. Seungmin desperately hoped that, at least for today, Jisung would be a bit more compliant since the potion was so difficult to brew and required utmost concentration. He hadn’t gotten much sleep that night, or the night before, or the one before it.

Other than for the obvious fact that he had prefect duties to attend to, he simply couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep thereafter. And when he couldn’t do that, he settled for attempting to get any unfinished work done. This didn’t go unnoticed by his dormmates. Hwang Hyunjin, in particular, would find himself waking up in the middle of the night, only to find Seungmin vehemently scribbling words onto fresh parchment paper, his wand upheld by his teeth as a source of light through the simple _‘Lumos’_ enchantment.

Alas, Seungmin can’t help but feel his body slump downwards and his senses weakening. Of course, Jisung takes notice of this as he comes back into frame, but the small bit of guilt that settles into his heart at the site of the tired boy quickly disappears as he, instead, opts for smacking him with his robes this time ‘Stop slacking off, smartass.’

Seungmin feels the dreamy steam waft back into his face as he inhales deeply upon opening his eyes and shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. The lack of a snarky comeback makes Jisung deeply regret it, though.

‘Alright. Once we add this in, it should turn pink.’

Jisung perks up at that ‘Can I do it, then?’

Seungmin winces at the prospect ‘No. I don’t trust you, if you’re too heavy with any of the ingredients, you could end up sending its receiver into an irreversible sleep.’

‘Irreversible? I wouldn’t mind being sleeping beauty for a while.’ Jisung grins smarmily, only to look back at Seungmin’s baffled expression, who is amid uncorking the bottle of powdered unicorn horn.

‘I don’t understand the reference.’

‘Oh, right,’ Jisung sometimes forgets that most of the people around him wouldn’t understand his ‘muggle references’, especially not a pureblood like Seungmin, who had one of those one-house families, somehow.

‘it’s like a…how do I explain this…a fairy tale about a princess that gets a curse placed on her by a witch – but like, the muggle idea of a witch – and, uh, she gets put into a deep sleep that can only be awoken by her true love’s kiss–,’

At that, Seungmin finally breaks out of his expression of disorientation to one of amusement, as he begins to chuckle brightly, his lips stretching into a grin, moments before he’s supposed to pepper in the fine powder.

‘Sorry, what?’ He manages to mutter in between chuckles.

‘It’s stupid, I know.’ Jisung’s cheeks tint a light shade of pink. As much as he should’ve been used to it, explaining muggle terms, ideals, or cultures proved to be an awfully hard task.

How does one explain concepts that are so normal to you, to someone who has never been exposed to them before? Being a muggle-born was not easy. Especially when his hair randomly started changing colours and his nose shape changing out of nowhere when he was 10.

‘Stupid, sure, but muggle concepts are interesting. Any odder fairy tales you can tell me about?’ Seungmin’s grin expands, miraculously.

Jisung’s eyes widen, feeling positively aghast at the prospect that Kim Seungmin had engaged in an active conversation with him. What a rarity.

‘Sure! Let’s go with one of my favourites. Cinderella!’

At some point, Jisung isn’t sure when, his hair shifts back into its bright blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! welcome to the start of a very inconsistent hogwarts skz au that i only put together for self-indulgent reasons.


	2. Sweater Weather

_A deprived sigh sounds from one side of the room._

_Another sigh._

_Yet another sigh._

From the other side of the room, Felix is sat on the floor at the foot of Chan’s bed, weaving his last few stitches around his knitting needle, taking extra care not to accidentally prick himself.

‘Chan!’ Felix bellows amusedly ‘I’m almost done, I promise.’

‘You’ve said that a million times already!’ Chan whines into his pillow, where his face is buried. 

‘I mean it this time! Plus, you could’ve used this time to _sleep_.’ Felix drawls the last word out, purposely deepening his voice colour in hopes that it’ll somehow place Chan in a trance. Unfortunately, Felix isn’t _that_ great of a wizard.

‘Shut up.’ Despite the words, Chan chuckles anyway. Unfortunately, after these few blissful seconds, he’s quickly back to whining, hoping that it’ll at least tempt his significant other into letting him get in on whatever he’s preparing for him.

Ever since that morning at the great hall, Chan had been dozing in and out of focus. When Felix visited the Slytherin table, he’d come face to face with a sleepy Chan, who just states that he didn’t get to sleep properly the previous night – which wasn’t new – and anytime he could see him in between classes Chan would be finishing off work that wouldn’t have been due for another week or two.

The behaviour wasn’t odd, that was for sure, especially as a full moon was approaching, and you couldn’t expect a werewolf not to act irrationally. Chan had been bitten by a werewolf at the young age of only, 12 years old, during his second year. That had also been the year in which the strange ‘Shrieking Shack’ myth began. The general wonderment lied in whether it had become subject to mysterious hauntings, causing everyone to delve into various theories that were not nearly close enough to the actual truth.

Chan would be arranged to lock himself up in the creaky shack just before midnight of a full moon, when he’d fully transform and lose sense of himself and becomes a danger to himself and others. As you’d expect, locking a dangerous being in a closed-off shack that could not be easily burst through, meant that Chan’s werewolf form would inflict harm onto itself. He’d awake the next day on the cold, wooden floor of the shack, feeling the ache of fresh bruises and scratches overtake him right away.

No matter how many times he’d been forced to endure this, it never got easier. Chan and Felix both hated this time of year.

As much as Felix wishes he could coax the older into breaking his habits, he did understand that the task would be taxing, seeing as Chan had adapted to it too well, and being a 7th year head boy surely would’ve entailed a massive workload.

That was the sole reason why Felix avoided complaining to his boyfriend about his increasing workload and worry for the OWLs; he’d felt like his problems were worth so much less, and Chan didn’t need the extra stress.

In the end, he decided that the least he could do was put the knitting kit his mother had sent over for his birthday, to good use. After some hours of self-practice and diligently reading through the small knitting guide, trying his best not to just manipulate the process through magic, Felix got the hang of it. He’d knitted several patches, some being yellow and black, others being green and grey, to represent their house colours. And then, around day 4 of consistent knitting, Felix had patched them all together and successfully weaved a blanket for him and Chan to share. Hopefully, this would give the older the excuse to _sleep_.

Then, after that had been done and over with, Felix had decided he might as well make a sweater for Chan, too, seeing as he was keen on testing his abilities. And so, he’d flipped to the appropriate page and diligently started following the instructions.

Normally, he’d have saved himself a day or two longer to get the sweater done. But Felix figured that he simply had to get it done that day, especially after the dark-haired boy had invested so much time into his work and seemed to be wearing out as a result. Chan smiled at Felix like he was his entire world, but that didn’t change the fact that his eyes held tire and his voice was thinning.

Just as Felix had been winding his needle out, his grip weakened, and he’d accidentally pricked himself. Yelping and instinctively dropping the almost-complete piece of wool cloth, Felix felt the gentle prickle sting the bottom of his index finger, a fresh cut bleeding into his skin.

At the sound of a yelp and unmistakable wince, Chan had disregarded it all, including Felix’s ‘No, Chan, it’s fine!’ and practically leaped over to see what had happened.

‘Felix!’ Chan gently took grip of the boy’s finger ‘Oh god, I wouldn’t have been rushing if I knew you were– knitting? You knit something for me?’

Chan’s eyes lit up as they scanned Felix’s small, splayed out work layout; the box carrying the knitting items, the ball of yarn that had yet to be snipped off, the green wool sweater turned inside out, and of course, the thick needle that had hurt his little love.

‘Yeah,’ Felix sounded dejected, disappointed that he’d fumbled up the surprise by being careless, his head dipped down bashfully to avoid possible eye contact ‘sorry for making you wait so long.’ 

Chan’s smile forms into a small frown ‘Aw, no, baby, don’t apologize! This is amazing; I can’t believe you did this all for me!’

Just as Chan comfortingly runs a hand through Felix’s soft locks, trailing over to cup a cheek and uplift the sullen boy’s face, he uses his other hand to reach for the wand stuffed in his pocket; Alder wood, Phoenix feather core, 10¾. A perfect wand fit for a perfect wizard.

Then, he hovers the tip of the wand over the small cut on Felix’s index finger, muttering a song-like incantation and watching as the blood flow eases and is reabsorbed back under the delicate skin. Seeing as it’s a small wound, it reknits itself quite quickly, the skin folding over itself slowly, alarming Felix, whose gaze is pressed deeply onto Chan’s own, focused one.

‘Alright,’ Chan places a gentle kiss onto the repaired skin, grinning back up at the astonished boy ‘all done.’

‘I didn’t know there was a healing spell.’ Felix finds himself muttering. Despite being a half blood like Chan, Felix had been raised the ‘muggle’ way and lived amongst muggles up until his 10th birthday, when his parents – a muggle and a witch – reveal that he had, in fact, been a wizard this whole time and that he didn’t imagine accidentally blew his birthday candles out without moving a muscle, or finding objects misplaced in a matter of seconds.

So, suffice to say, he was about as familiar with the wizarding world as any muggleborn.

‘It’s not exactly in the curriculum,’ Chan chuckles ‘I, um, had to learn it to start healing my cuts and bruises from…you know.’

Felix’s eyes soften and his eyebrows downturn. He knows.

Despite any spell, however, Chan couldn’t do anything about the permanent marks on his skin. Even then, he felt like the scars he’d collected over the years became sort of a semblance of strength and perseverance. His situation wasn’t the most ideal.

It’s then that Felix’s eyes drift back over to the sprawled-out sweater on the floor ‘Oh, right! Hold on, I just need a second, I swear.’

‘Felix!’ Chan whines again, trying to stop the boy from grabbing anything ‘No! Not right after you accidentally hurt yourself!’

‘But–,’ Chan stops the younger from continuing through a quick press of his lips onto his. A short peck later, Felix’s astonished eyes meet Chan’s amused ones, which doesn’t last long, as he throws himself back onto the older, his lips needily meeting his in the middle, while the latter lets out a startled giggle.

Felix’s hands momentarily roam over Chan’s dark locks before landing onto his shoulders, their bodies ever close and their hearts even closer. A sturdy overpass stands between the two as one boy passes his heart over to the other, exchanging silent vows of protection and love. That’s how it feels every time they share a kiss. Or any sort of contact, for that matter.

Chan giggles gaily against Felix’s lips when the younger falls back onto his abandoned, folded blanket, its soft material startling him and making him gasp, effectively breaking up their short episode of affection. The boy’s limbs loosen up, becoming putty-like, as he moves his hands away to cover his face ‘I forgot about that!’

‘What is this?’ Chan tries to peer under the boy.

Felix tilts his head to the side so that Chan can more easily sweep the blanket from under him. Once he does, he hears a small gasp from the boy, who happens to still be hovering over him ‘You made a blanket too?’

Felix is unable to hide his excitement as he explains ‘Yes! You told me how disappointed you were to lose the first one, and I know a makeshift one that I made isn’t going to easily replace it, but–,’

Once again, Felix is cut off from his short rambling when Chan leans over to engulf the boy in the tightest embrace that he can muster ‘My baby made me a blanket! Are you joking, Lee Felix? I’ll love and cherish this forever.’

Felix’s smile only expands when he hears Chan let out strangled but prominent wails of excitement. Chan was strange, but Felix wouldn’t have wanted him any other way.


	3. Lake Tales

Of course, Jeongin was well-aware that he wouldn’t be permitted out this late into the night, and especially not at the shore of the black lake, where if he trekked too close, he could be swallowed within the depths of the deep water by a merperson – who, much to the dismay of the muggleborn, looked nothing like the pretty, muggle idea.

He was sure, however, after sneaking himself out, and feeling the shrubs and greenery under his feet rustle with every gentle step he took, that he’d finally get the peace and quiet of the night on his side.

Unfortunately, he had been proven wrong.

Once Jeongin finally made his final step to the shore, looking over the trees that had obscured his vision of the lake before, he was disappointed to find that a figure had already been sat in front of the large body of water.

His hair was jet black, swept to the back in a small ponytail with a blue ribbon. His back was facing the boy, legs folded to his chest, and since Jeongin hadn’t been too quiet upon arrival, he quips:

‘Seungmin, give me a second, I promise I won’t be out here again for a while.’ His voice sounds faint, worn out and tired.

‘Not Seungmin, sorry,’ Jeongin responds, subconsciously pulling his light sweater sleeves to fit over his cold hands ‘just me.’

The raven-haired boy’s head whips back swiftly, as he momentarily forgets about the migraine he’s been slowly building up. Much to his embarrassment, he comes face to face with who he slowly recognises to be Yang Jeongin, the Hufflepuff a year below him. He knows him from a very brief interaction, in which Felix – one of his classmates – introduced them briefly.

Jeongin remembered Hyunjin, too, for how could he forget. Sure, when he’d last talked to him, his hair was much shorter, but he was hard to forget and harder to get out of one’s head. He’d never imagine, in a million years that someone of the boy’s status would know of someone as plain and simple as him.

‘Oh,’ Hyunjin starts, extending a hand to rub at the nape at the back of his neck ‘sorry, I thought – I mean, it’s just that my friend is a prefect, and he usually comes around here to tell me to go back to the dorms. I’m out here a lot, especially at night.’

Jeongin smiles, waving his hands about ‘Don’t worry at all, it’s no problem. I actually come here a lot too.’

‘You do?’ Hyunjin smiles back, patting the spot next to him, watching as Jeongin circles around him to silently plop down ‘How come we haven’t crossed paths before, then?’

‘I’m always here at daytime, never at night time.’ Like clockwork, as soon as Jeongin utters the words, he feels a shiver rake through his body as more wind sweeps past them.

‘Ah, see, I’m always here at night time,’ Hyunjin explains ‘something about the night is so tranquil and welcoming. Which, I know, many would disagree with, but I can’t help but feel so safe here.’

‘I wish I could feel that way, as well,’ Jeongin chuckles ‘I’m only here right now because I really needed to get out of the castle. I’d normally never sneak out, especially alone.’

‘Don’t you worry about that. From now on, you’ll have me to stick by your side when that happens,’ Hyunjin smiles down at the boy encouragingly ‘by the way, it’s Jeongin, right?’

Said boy quirks up at that, a gentle breeze sweeps past his hair as he stares back at the boy in surprise ‘You remember me?’

‘Of course!’ Hyunjin grins ‘How could I forget a face like that?’

For a second, Jeongin opts to believe that the boy is inadvertently calling him ugly, until he sees him direct a short wink his direction, to which he instinctively grumbles under his breath and rolls his eyes ‘Ew, a flirt.’

Hyunjin bursts into laughter at that, almost toppling over the edge as his body rakes with loud glee ‘Ah, you’re cute, I should spend every night like this.’

‘Hey,’ Jeongin points a finger his direction ‘don’t expect this to be a regular thing, I won’t be spending every night here.’

‘Sure, alright,’ Hyunjin shrugs, recovering from his short cackle spree ‘so why are you out tonight, then?’

Jeongin’s smile disappears at that and the shine in his eyes suddenly disappears. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Hyunjin, who himself, has decided to come out under not-so-favourable circumstances.

‘Oh, you don’t have to tell me, I’m sorry–,’

‘No, it’s alright,’ Jeongin visibly gulps, momentarily pursing his lips before continuing ‘I’ve been getting nightmares recently.’

Technically, he was telling the truth.

‘Oh,’ Hyunjin sulks at that ‘I’m sorry about that.’

‘It’s alright, I guess. In a sad way, I’m used to it now. Today’s was just a bit overwhelming.’ The still-passing zephyr makes the boy wound his arms around himself more tightly now, accompanied with a small sniffle.

Without an exchange of as much as a breath, Hyunjin strips himself of his large sleeping robes, and gently places it atop Jeongin’s hunched figure. Jeongin flinches at first, momentarily wanting to deny himself of the soft cloth, but stops when he indulges in the warmth it surrounds him in.

‘Aren’t you going to get cold?’

Hyunjin shakes his head, although he knows he will, since he’s adorned in light pyjamas.

The boys chat up a calm storm throughout the duration of their stay outside, watching as the moon’s reflection in the slow-moving water shifts in position with the passage of time.

‘Oh, god, it’s getting really late,’ Hyunjin suddenly remembers ‘come on, let’s get back inside, Seungmin should be looking for me soon.’

Jeongin goes to sleep that night feeling warm and happy. For once, his mind is unriddled with frightening imagery.


	4. Dead To Me

‘Seo _fucking_ Changbin!’

If you squinted hard enough, you could probably see the comical smoke traveling out of Minho’s ears, his face flushed a deep red as he stomps over to his target. Seo Changbin, who had been casually leaning against a wall, a couple of his friends laughing oh so boisterously like a pack of hyenas. _Gryffindors_.

‘How’d you know my middle name–,’ Changbin’s short chuckle is cut off when Minho fists his hand into the material of his shirt, practically pounding him into the wall, wand held threateningly up to his throat.

‘Shut the fuck up, Seo. You’re really in for it this time, you fuckface!’

‘God damnit, Bin, what did you do this time?’ Yeonjun, who’s casually checking his dead, bleached ends, ponders.

‘You got your gift, I suppose?’ Despite a slight stammer, Changbin doesn’t seem to mind the fact that he’s been slammed into a wall, nor the fact that his head is aching, nor the fact that Minho’s pointy wand is prodding into his Adam’s apple.

Instead of a response, Minho’s fumed expression only deepens as he wordlessly flicks his wand in the direction of the boy’s mouth, and watches as it fixes his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Changbin attempts to retaliate, but all that leaves his mouth are muffled, useless mutters.

‘You speak too much.’ Minho tilts his head to the side amusedly, watching as the boy attempts to motion for help from his friends, only to find that they’ve disappeared from sight.

Minho watches as Changbin attempts to reach for his wand, quickly performing a jinx that turns the boy’s arms into tentacles, flopping into the air aimlessly ‘I’ll jinx you into the depths of this castle’s grounds, unless you apologize to me in front of all of these people.’

Minho motions to the crowd that had started to surround him. None of them made any motion to interrupt the fight.

Changbin grumbles lowly, attempting to sound out ‘Ok, ok!’

Minho tilts his head ‘You’ll apologize?’

Changbin nods profusely, watching as Minho grins and releases the boy from his grip, causing him to topple onto the ground. Thankfully, Minho is quick to reverse the changes, non-verbally.

Changbin sighs in relief, only to gasp when he’s faced with a desolate Minho, crouched down to his slumped figure on the ground ‘Apologize.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Changbin manages between heavy breaths.

‘For what?’

‘For…’ Changbin gulps momentarily ‘for sending you a howler.’

‘Where was it, again?’

‘Great hall. In front of nearly the whole school.’

‘And, who were you pretending to be?’

‘…your mother.’

‘And, what piece of information passed your tiny mind when you maimed her voice?’

‘…what?’ Changbin blinks up to meet the boy’s intense gaze, fleetingly perplexed.

‘My mother,’ Minho’s grip is shaky now, his eyes burning with fiery, watery rage ‘is _fucking_ dead, Seo.’

Just like that, Minho plants his wand back into his robes, and stomps back out the hall before his emotions get the better of him again.

For that second, Changbin’s eyes flash back to a memory of the day. Bright early in the morning, the students were indulging in breakfast, just as any other day. Changbin watches, anticipatedly, as Minho spots his owl and practically pales at the letter dropped before him. The red envelope tells him, and the students surrounding him, exactly what it is. A howler. Every wizard and witches’ worst nightmare upon letter-receiving. As much as Minho would like to ignore it, his shaky hands eventually have to rip the letter open, or else it’ll gradually increase in temperature and explode for being left unopened. _Howlers were terrible like that._

And there it goes. The letter bursts out of his grip upon opening, bearing its sharp, paper teeth and long, red tongue as it shouts into Minho’s bewildered eyes. It’s his mother’s voice, unmistakably. The woman, who, just two years ago, used the same voice to holler at him to get to the kettle on the stove before it overheated, or to yell at him to hurry or else he’d miss the train. The very same voice that he hadn’t heard in all those two years.

He’d barely even managed to listen in on the contents of the letter, even in the bleak silence that had insinuated as a result of the howler’s appearance. Even then, all Minho could think of was her voice. Any inkling, any trace, any piece of her was enough to send the boy down an inescapable whirlpool. So, even amongst the few seconds of loud silence that ensues after the howler sticks its tongue out at him and rips itself into shreds, Minho does not blink. He does not waver.

Chan, who’s just as shocked as he is, attempts to sound anything out ‘Minho…,’

But before he can lay a hand on him in comfort, Minho is ripping himself away, sprinting out, through the massive doors of the hall, and into the open air, where he tramples to the ground and feels a hot mess of tears streak into his shirt, and his sobs rack through his shaking body.


End file.
